The Prince's Heart
by DonSani
Summary: Vegeta decides it's time for his only son to know his dark past, as the the most ruthless, bloodthirsty Saiyan of all time. How will Trunks react? ONESHOT. Bad summary, but worth a read. Enjoy!


**A/N:** This idea came to mind last night, and I just had to write it down. It's a father/son fic, which I hope you'll enjoy.

Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.**

**

* * *

**

I rest my back against the largest tree at the west end of the ridiculously large backyard. I find that I have a strong liking towards this tree; I may even say it's my favorite.

I can't help but smirk. How times have changed. I never imagined that I would someday develop a liking of something as trivial as a tree.

I had been a destroyer of worlds, I killed people, animals and trees for the sheer fun of it, and now I had a favorite tree; how ironic. Who knew that a small backwater planet like this one could change a heart as tainted as mine?

The woman and I often come here, away from the noise of the house and the humming of the GR because it's somewhat relaxing. Not today however, my faithful tree friend can do nothing to relax me now. They say that no sin goes unpunished, and though one may change his life, he still has to face the consequences of his actions. I realize that there is some truth in this.

As today, again, I face my consequences.

There are times when I wish my life was a simple as that idiot Kakorrott's; that way I would have fewer complications to deal with. But my path is different from his, and I can never truly regret that, he is after all an idiot.

Refusing to delay any longer, I face the inevitable…

"Trunks" I call him loudly enough for him to hear me from wherever he is; I know he isn't too far away.

Seconds pass and there is no response.

"Trunks." I try again. I wish I knew why the hell he was taking this long to get here; the sooner I got this off my chest the better it will be.

"Yes Dad"

Finally, it took him long enough. I reveal myself from behind my tree as I hear him approach. I always considered this tree a private spot, but since I was going to tell him my secrets today anyway, I may as well begin with this one.

My eyes find his face and I have to suppress a laugh, this wasn't the time for laughter.

"What the hell have you done to yourself boy?" I question, pushing aside my amusement.

The fifteen year old puts a hand to his face, before he begins laughing.

"Oh" he says, "Bra and I were just having some fun."

_Bra._ My moods sinks even lower, someday she'll have to know too. I groan inwardly at the thought, it was bad enough that I had to tell him, but her …

I realize my face must've betrayed my emotions, as I hear my son ask me, "Is something wrong Dad?"

I shake my head, "We need to talk."

"Ok."

"Follow me" I tell him as I took off in the same direction the leaves were being blown in, the east. I didn't know where I was going, or what he was going to do once I told him, which was why I preferred to be away from Capsule Corp. The wilderness would suit this occasion just fine.

After five minutes, I land on a tiny, uninhabited island. Perfect, if the boy needs anything to blow up, he could knock himself out here.

I turn my back to him as I begin, he's my son, and I can't bear to see how he will react to my words.

"I'm sure your mother has told both you and your sister that I'm a prince, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, she told us ages ago." He answers, and I can almost see the look of confusion on his face, as his eyes pierce my back.

"Good." I say to him. "That's a start."

I take a deep breath before I continue, and then I pour my heart and soul out like water before him, like I've never done before. I tell of my father, his dreams for me, and his death. I tell him of the tyrant Frieza and how he enslaved me and made me what I was. I even tell him of the worthless Saiyans I worked alongside, Nappa, Radditz. I tell him of my bloodlust, and how I reveled in taking lives.

I leave nothing unsaid, no detail unshared. I even tell him of my jealousy of Kakorott, and how he had claimed my birthright before me, and I explain what had taken place the day I had died for them. Every nasty, gory detail of my life is spread before him. I even tell him of his mother, how cold and incepting I was of her feelings when I first came to earth. I was graphic, maybe too graphic, but he had to know.

And as it ends, I say to him "I've told you all this Trunks, so you could see that I'm not all you've made me to be, you've idolized since you were a child and I've hated it, because you praised me for something I wasn't. This is who I am, Trunks, this is who your father is. Today you can choose whether to take it or leave it."

Nothing had quite prepared me for what happened next. I expected tears, curses, ki blasts, blows, none of which came. Instead, I felt his ki gently shift upwards as he flew away from the scene.

Utter rejection. In its purest form; that is what it is.

I had never deserved the boys' love, yet I have held it unworthily for fifteen years, and now I had lost it. I had expected no less, yet I didn't know that it would move me so much. He was just a child, I am a warrior prince, I shouldn't need his affection, yet … yet I do. His rejection pierces me.

But, I have no regrets, he needed to know…

* * *

An hour has passed since he left me here; the air around me has grown cold, as if imitating what I feel within.

I have been in this place for too long. My fate has already been decided, the verdict given, and I accept it. It was time for me to move on. I will enjoy the false acceptance of my other offspring until the time comes for her to know who I truly am too.

But until then:

I push myself off the ground, and I fly towards home, the home I did nothing to deserve. A session in the GR is what I need now.

* * *

As the mechanical door closes behind me, I turn to enter the security code to ensure that no one enters unexpected. If there was ever a time I couldn't accept a visitor, it was now.

As I turn toward the control panel, my eyes return an image which shocks me beyond reasonable understanding. I find myself eyes to eye with a face which mirrors mine, except that it was crowned with lavender hair; such a ridiculous color. _Trunks. My son_.

My brain begins to make a million deductions as to why he is here, but I can find none that make sense, so I take the old-fashioned route.

"What is the meaning of this Trunks?" my heart is pounding at thought that there may be a sliver of hope between he and I ever being father and son again, but I allow why face to conceal my feelings well; an art I had mastered over the years.

"Closure" he says, his face unreadable, betraying no more emotion than mine does; he truly is my son.

I silently wait for him to continue.

"You don't think very much of me if you any at all expected me to reject you as my father. A prince doesn't do such dishonorable things; you taught me that."

I was never good at finding words, especially when in shock, so I keep my silence, and he understands.

"You stayed with us, you were cold and ruthless, you had your own agenda, but you stayed with us, you accepted me as your son, you even went as far to throw your life away for us, and for that I can't thank you enough." He tells me.

Amazing, a mere child has rendered me speechless twice in a row, and in less than a minute!

"So, just in case you misread the fact that I flew away as me rejecting or hating you, I just thought you should know that I needed time to think it through, and I have. And I've decided that if I could live my life all over and chose who I wanted to be my dad, I'd still choose you- Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."

Not only can I not speak anymore, but I can't even move. I no longer know how. His words have stirred a rush of emotions within, and I don't have the slightest idea of how to respond…

…I…I've never been so taken aback in my entire life. I've never been so dazed. I feel my head spin as all kinds of conflicting emotions sweep over me, I have no idea what to say, what to think, or what to believe. For once in my life I am at a total loss as to what to do. Time seems to have stopped completely…

And then a hand on my shoulder brings me out of my reverie, and I notice that he's now beside me facing the door.

"Thanks Dad." He says. "Thanks for making me understand you."

And with that, he continues his exit, allowing me some time alone as my surprise slips into pure contentment.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my third updated Father/Son fic so far this week; I'm on a freaking .

Hope you liked it though. It was tough to write because I wanted Vegeta's to truly express himself with making him OOC (not sure if I quite accomplished that), which I find terribly difficult because he hates opening up.

Which is why I need you to review this; call a spade a spade. I really want to know your opinion, do not hesitate to give constructive criticism where you deem it necessary.


End file.
